


A Joining to Remember (or Perhaps Forget)

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Or Is It?, back at it again with the angst, it could be au, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: She had sentenced him to join the Order, properly. It only seemed right she see it through, even if it meant she'd watch him die.





	A Joining to Remember (or Perhaps Forget)

“I love you.”

It’s not the first time you’ve heard it. She’s said it to you many times in many tones, but all of them were true. You’ve always believed her words, but believing them and accepting them were two different things. She was always your light when you exuded darkness. She’d lift you all the way up when you’d dig yourself down into the deepest hole. She was forced to carry the world on her shoulders and she was still standing beside you after the weight was gone. You’ve never needed to hear the words to know she loves you.

You’ve never doubted the strength of her words when she’s said them, you just wish she wasn’t saying them to you. Not here. Not when you stand before honest Grey Wardens with a chalice of deadly blood in your hands. Not when she’s watching it all unfold, aware of what could happen – what is very likely to happen.

She insisted she should be there with you, despite your pleas not to. Oh, how you begged her not to come with you. But she dismissed them, acknowledging this is the sentence she gave you, refusing to let you suffer through anything else alone. She could have sent anyone else with you and you wouldn’t have argued, knowing they’d probably cheer as you choked on the blood. Or had she been anyone else but the Inquisitor, the Wardens would not have allowed her as a witness, but with her efforts in dealing with Erimond and choosing not to exile the Wardens from Orlais a second time, she was an exception.

Perhaps it’s fitting this way; if this kills you, you die a painful death and the last thing you’d see would be her face as her heart shatters. Whatever picture she paints of you, you don’t deserve one of her strokes, but she continues with a patience, focus and sense of pride you’ve never seen held so gracefully.

There’s a pain in your heart worse than any other, and it’s not because she said ‘I love you.’

It’s not because of how her voice broke when she sobbed ‘I love you.’

It’s not because of the way her hopeful demeanor finally shattered after all this time and turned to fear when she promised ‘I love you.’

It’s because only now are you able to accept that she does.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to the angsty hell that is my mind, hope you *enjoy* your stay


End file.
